jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
Smoke and Fire
Smoke and Fire by Sabrina Carpenter is sung by Ballerina in the JD: Meant To Be episode Burning Up the Room. Performance In Episode After Ballerina sees Emma's burnt room, she thinks of this song. Then, it goes into a fantasy similar to the music video. There is things that are different than the music video, like the Demancer kissing scene, and there are more scenes with the dress that Ballerina loves. Dancer plays the boyfriend. Ballerina plays Sabrina Carpenter. Lyrics Ballerina: Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling Feel the heat so we started running You know you saw it coming But the memories are still in my mind Burning like smoke and fire Rumors spread like wildfire I held a strong ground But I've been burning down Cause it's like fire Is all I hear about And we are fading out Don't wanna turn out the light But it's like... I'm no firefighter I just need to breathe tonight So sound the alarm And there goes the night Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling Feel the heat so we started running You know you saw it coming But the memories are still in my mind Burning like smoke and fire Secrets in a small town They always get around But the flame has been put out And I am hearing All this small talk They whisper as I walk In a house that's boarded up So good luck I'm no firefighter I just need to breathe tonight So sound the alarm And there goes the night Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling Feel the heat so we started running You know you saw it coming But the memories are still in my mind Burning like smoke and fire Smoke and fire Smoke and fire Don't you know that If there's smoke there's fire Smoke there's fire Smoke there's fire Now, now Oh, oh, and now it's over Oh, oh, I'm getting colder Oh, oh, and it's the feeling Of running into a burning building Rumors spread like wildfire I held a strong ground But I've been burning down Oh, oh, our love is running into a burning building Oh, oh, our love is scattered ash with a burnt up feeling Feel the heat so we started running You know you saw it coming But the memories are still in my mind Burning like smoke and fire Smoke and fire Smoke and fire Don't you know that If there's smoke there's fire Smoke there's fire Smoke there's fire Now, now Oh, oh, and now it's over Oh, oh, I'm getting colder I'm so tired. Burning like smoke and fire Videos Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Songs